


у тебя много чего на уме

by gotham2018, mistralle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2018





	у тебя много чего на уме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's a lot on your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590135) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



Они пьяны, но, думает Дик, не поэтому М прижал его к стене их гостиничного номера. Он думает, что это может быть как-то связано и с тем, что он дразнил М последние шесть месяцев.

— Может, не хочу я тебя трахать, — говорит М, и даже думать о том, что ответить, слишком трудно, потому что большой палец М гладит горло Дика, легонько царапая кожу ногтем. Дик с трудом помнит, о чём они вообще говорили. Точно, о сексе. О том, как кто-то кого-то трахает. Потом Дик запаниковал, и М толкнул его к стене, и по какой-то ебанутой причине его это успокоило.

— Но…  
— Может, — говорит М, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами к уху Дика, — я хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Грейсон.

Дик тяжело сглатывает.

— Я, в общем-то, не… — говорит он, и М смеётся. Дик не знает, смеётся ли он над ним или вместе с ним, потому что Дик точно смеётся про себя, немного истерически, с лёгким ужасом.

— Что конкретно ты в общем-то не? — спрашивает М, скользя двумя пальцами под рубашку Дика. Дик чувствует холодок и вздрагивает, стоит им прикоснуться к его животу, как будто его никогда раньше там не трогали. — Не трахаешься? Или только с парнями не трахаешься? Или, — говорит М, — ты просто засранец, и кайфуешь от того, что водишь всех за яйца, но когда тебя раскусят, не знаешь, что делать?

— Э, — говорит Дик. — Я точно трахаюсь.

Это не совсем то, что он хотел сказать, но по какой-то причине вышло именно это. Правда, очень трудно думать, когда мышцы твоего живота обводит кончиками пальцев убийца весом в двести пятьдесят фунтов. М игнорирует это, как и многое другое в жизни, и Дик глотает стон, когда губы М прижимаются к его подбородку. 

— Только не с мужиками?

— Ну, — говорит Дик, — нет?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — смеётся М. При первой встрече Дик не думал, что часто будет слышать, как Миднайтер смеётся, но вполне очевидно, что часто причиной этого смеха становится именно он. И Дик не уверен в том, что чувствует по этому поводу. — Знай я ответ, мы бы не морочили себе голову этими танцами.

— Ну, — говорит Дик, ёрзая по стене, к которой его прижал М, а М кусает его за ключицу. — Это. Я.

— А, — бормочет М. — Это из разряда «считается ли совместная дрочка», да?

На этот раз смеётся Дик — и тут же прерывается на высокой ноте, хватая ртом воздух, когда М прикусывает его шею.

— Ну…

— Да, — рычание М щекочет кожу, его рука скользит вниз по животу Дика и оттягивает пояс его джинсов. — Дрочка считается, Грейсон. И угадай, что.

— Что? — спрашивает Дик, но он уже знает ответ, потому что М опускается перед ним на колени и расстёгивает пуговицу на его штанах.

— Отсосы — тоже, — ухмыляется М снизу, прежде чем вытащить член Дика и втянуть его в рот целиком.

— О Боже, — бесстыдно стонет Дик и ударяется затылком об стену. Он никогда… Ну, был один раз с Роем, но они слишком напились, чтобы… А М глубоко заглатывает его член и стонет, и, блядь, Дик чувствует этот стон даже пальцами ног. 

— О Боже, это… это так… м-м-х-х…

Когда М отстраняется — с самым пошлым, самым грязным звуком, который Дик только слышал, — его губы мокрые и блестящие, а глаза черны, как уголь. 

— Я не сломаюсь, Грейсон, — говорит он, и Дик понятия не имеет, что он несёт. Но потом М снова берёт в рот, рывком хватает Дика за руку и кладёт его ладонь на свой затылок. Вот тогда до него доходит.

Дик теряется в ощущениях, в том, как рот М чувствуется вокруг него, в том, как сокращается его глотка, когда Дик двигает бедрами и трахает его глубже. Никогда ему ещё никто так не отсасывал. Руки М сжимают его бёдра, точно тиски, — он хочет, чтобы Дик был с ним пожёстче. Ебучий Миднайтер, видите ли, не стеклянный. Но Дик отвлекается, смотрит вниз и видит, как М смотрит на него с полным ртом, с растянутыми губами, и он так близок к оргазму, что стискивает волосы М покрепче, сжимает веки и…

 

М снова отодвигается, и Дику приходится снова посмотреть на него, борясь с желанием убивать.

— Не жадничай, — ухмыляется М, потом встаёт и целует его. Поначалу Дик не уверен, нравится это ему или нет: то, как щетина царапает кожу, то, как ощущается его собственный вкус на языке М. Но неуверенность длится всего секунду, а потом он отвечает на поцелуй, вылизывая этот вкус, изо рта М, чтобы чувствовать уже только его собственный. Только М.  
Дик тянет его за рубашку и даже не сразу понимает, что делает. Просто нужно, и всё: коснуться М, обвести все эти шрамы и твёрдые мускулы кончиками пальцев — а после опустить голову и облизать его сосок.

Когда Дик выпрямляется, М снова жадно целует его, зарываясьрукой в волосы, а потом смотрит ему в глаза.

— Скажи, что ты хочешь, Грейсон?

Да кончить я хочу, думает Дик. Я хочу, чтобы ты снова взял у меня в рот, и кончить, и заснуть, и, может, забыть, что это случилось. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне показал, — говорит Дик, облизываясь. — Покажи мне, насколько хорошо бывает.

В конце концов они оказываются на постели М, той, что поближе к двери. Дик раздевается и ложится на спину, как велел М. Потом он смотрит, как М стаскивает с себя одежду слой за слоем, пока не остаётся обнажённым во всей своей крышесносной, покрытой шрамами красе. У него толстый твёрдый член с блестящей головкой, достаточно большой, чтобы Дик вспомнил, чего боялся с самого начала, - и чтобы его рот наполнился слюной. Он думает, что М назвал бы это прогрессом. Когда М выдавливает в руку смазку и тянется к его члену, Дик придушенно стонет. М лишь улыбается ему. 

— Я собираюсь прокатиться на тебе верхом, — говорит он спокойно и перекидывает одну ногу через Дика, седлая его. — Потому что я думал об этом столько же, сколько о том, как бы засунуть тебе в задницу язык. 

Лицо Дика горит от смущения, а М тянется назад, чтобы направить его член к своему отверстию. Когда М начинает опускаться, Дик не сводит глаз с его лица, не может оторваться от подрагивающих век М, от его приоткрытого рта. Он даже не в силах сосредоточиться на том, как ему нравится чувствовать М на себе, потому что не может перестать смотреть.

— Как тебе? — спрашивает Дик чуть срывающимся голосом, а М лишь лениво улыбается ему, продолжая медленно опускаться дюйм за дюймом.

— Охуенно красиво, — говорит он, упирается ладонями в грудь Дика и насаживается до конца, и Дик стонет так громко, что даже пугается, как бы кто не услышал и не выгнал их из отеля. Он пытается прикусить кулак, но М качает головой:

— Не-а.

М начинает двигаться, скользит по его члену, затем отрывает руку Дика ото рта, и улыбается, когда Дик стонет, громко и отчаянно.

— Ты дашь мне послушать, — говорит М, заводя руки Дика за голову, и приподнимается, а потом снова резко двигает бёдрами вниз, трахает себя его членом. — Ох, блядь, Грейсон.

В этот раз ухмыляется уже Дик, хотя ему ему хочется орать, вцепиться в бёдра М и долбить его до отключки.

— Ну, скажи мне.

— Что тебе сказать? — хрипит М. Медленный темп очень быстро перестал его устраивать. Кровать трясётся, когда он поднимается и опускается. — Рассказать тебе, как, сука, хорошо у тебя на хуе? Как долго я этого хотел? Как я пытался трахнуться с каждым чернявым синеглазым пацаном на всех континентах, но мне всё было мало?

— Ох, блядь, — задыхается Дик и сжимает мускулистые бёдра М. — Ещё.

— Господи, что ж ты жадный такой, — М смеётся, запрокидывая голову, насаживаясь на Дика в прежнем бешеном ритме, и стонет, когда Дик вскидывает бёдра в такт, вталкивает член глубже и задевает простату.

— Блядь. Ещё раз сделай так. И так и делай.

— Вот так? — спрашивает Дик, сжимает бёдра М покрепче и втискивается в него. Не так уж это и просто, как с девочками, потому что, ну, М весит намного больше, чем девочки, с которыми Дик обычно трахается, но М, кажется, отлично знает, как сделать так, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. Они всегда умели находить подходящий темп, и этот раз не исключение. Когда М опускается на него, Дик толкается навстречу, и они продолжают так, пока пот не начинает катиться градом, — до нехватки воздуха, до умопомрачения. Когда М начинает дрочить себе в одном ритме с толчками Дика, тот понимает, что они оба на пределе.

— Да, — выдыхает М, но это больше похоже на рык, низкий и грубый. — Сильнее, Грейсон. Ну давай же, еби меня.

Никогда в жизни Дик ни с кем так не трахался, но отчего-то знает, что когда Миднайтер требует пожёстче, он это всерьёз. Дик сжимает пальцы на его бёдрах, долбит членом так, что М аж подбрасывает, пока тот себе дрочит. Когда молочно-белые струйки брызжут на грудь Дика, он чувствует, как М сжимается, — становится туго, так туго, — а затем издаёт протяжный гортанный стон.

— Ох, блядь, да, — рычит М и нависает над Диком, кусает его за шею, оставляет засосы, даёт ему двигаться в тесной дырке, пока Дик не утыкается лицом в плечо М, чтобы заглушить стон, и не кончает вслед за ним.

Всё вокруг липкое, мокрое, потное, когда М сползает с него и рушится рядом на кровать, но Дик не может вспомнить, почему ему должно быть не пофиг. Он чувствует себя расслабленным, как будто изнутри вытащили кости, и невесомым. И самую малость — сумасшедшим.

— Ну, это было… — начинает он и понимает, что нихуя не знает, что он хотел сказать. «Потрясающе? Странно? Очень по-гейски? Я теперь гей? Нет, наверное, я би. Ты теперь мой парень? Нам теперь надо поцеловаться? Ты любишь обниматься? А это…»

— Да спи давай, Грейсон, — ворчит М, натягивая половину одеяла на себя.

— Что хочу, то и делаю, — огрызается Дик, поворачивается на бок и засыпает.


End file.
